candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobber
The bobber is a blocker which was introduced in level 2406, the first level of Bouncy Bayou. On mobile, this blocker made an unofficial appearance in Rainbow Runway due to a glitch which renders levels 426 to 434 as the levels in Bouncy Bayou which feature the bobber. It is possible that this glitch is intentional, due to the similar numbers in the last three digits of the level number. However, this glitch has now been fixed. Appearance For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties *The bobber can only be activated when hit by special candy effects. When hit by special candies the bobber spawns jelly fish. One jelly fish is spawned if the bobber is hit with a striped candy or wrapped candy (or if a candy frog lands next to it). Three jelly fish are spawned if the bobber is hit with the effects of a special candy combination (e.g. striped + wrapped) or if a magic mixer explodes and a bobber is in the blast radius. *The jelly fish spawned from bobber tend to swim to icings when there are no jellies on board. *The bobber is indestructible, so it can be hit as many times as you like. *The jelly fish spawned from bobber swim like activating jelly fish on the board. However, they behave differently. Normally, activating a jelly fish on the board produces three jelly fish that swim onto the board and eat candies. When hitting the bobber, every jelly fish swims off the board, then back on again (on mobile). *Also, when they appear in levels without jelly, jelly fish only target random candies. The jelly fish spawned from the bobber, however, are specifically designed to target blockers if there's no jelly on the board. They can also target candies essential for passing the level, i.e. sugar keys in level 2409. They can also target other special candies. *Because of their priority over certain blockers, the jelly fish may not always be completely helpful. One example is level 2420, where they mainly target candy bombs and there is a massive wall of icing preventing you from bringing the ingredient down. *The colour of the jelly fish is random on mobile and it is possible for the bobber to spawn red or yellow fish on levels with four colours. *Unlike popcorn, bobber does not block the effects of striped candies. *When it is hit by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth, it produces a jelly fish like special candy effects. *Even though the bobber spawns jelly fish it does not only appear in jelly levels and mixed levels. It appears in ingredients levels and candy order levels as well and it will also appear in timed levels. However, after its debut episode, the bobber usually only appears in levels with jelly. Starting from Episode 170, the bobber is more common in levels without jelly. *However, all these traits are based on the mobile version. There are some differences on web version. For example, when activating the bobber on web version, the jelly fish are always blue and immediately swim from the bobber to their target. Following the change to HTML5, starting from Strawberry Steps, all mobile traits are applicable on Facebook, but not on King.com (for the time being). *A cake bomb explosion does not affect bobbers. *If a candy frog lands next to a bobber it will activate it, producing the same effect as hitting it with a special candy. *If magic mixers are involved then the jelly fish spawned by the bobber would aim for them, even if there was no jelly underneath it. Jelly fish spawned by the bobber can eat the jelly under magic mixers on web but not on mobile. Furthermore, if a magic mixer explosion hits a bobber, then it will be activated the same way as hitting it with a special candy combo, since a magic mixer explosion is the equivalent of a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combo. *The jelly fish spawned by the bobber can't aim for popcorn, even if there's jelly underneath. *In candy order levels, the jelly fish spawned by the bobber have priority over targeting lucky candies. *In timed levels, the jelly fish spawned by the bobber may have priority over targeting time candies. *Moves levels are the only level type where the bobber doesn't appear. Notable levels *'Level 2406' - First appearance. *'Level 2407' - The first mixed level with bobbers. *'Level 2409' - The first ingredients level with bobbers. *'Level 2411' - Chocolate and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2417' - Special candy dispensers and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2418' - UFO and bobbers first appear in the same level. Also the first mixed level with UFOs *'Level 2420' - The level with the most bobbers (12). *'Level 2428' - The 10th level with bobbers. Also, this level originally didn't have bobbers and had a completely different design. This may be due to the original version being designed before it was decided that bobbers would be introduced. *'Level 2430' - Much like level 2428, this level originally didn't have bobbers and had a completely different design. *'Level 2462' - Chocolate spawners and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2464' - First quadrant level with bobbers. *'Level 2476' - Regular Icing and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2482' - Magic Mixers and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2483' - Candy frog and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2534' - First candy order level with bobbers. *'Level 2573' - First level with bobbers which requires blocker orders. *'Level 2583' - First timed level with bobbers. *'Level 2627' - First level with locked bobbers. *'Level 2677' - First ingredients level with locked bobbers. Trivia *This is the newest blocker since the Magic Mixer, which was introduced over 1,000 levels ago. **On mobile, however, level 426 to 434 are bugged, introducing this element unofficially. This does not apply on the web version. It is due to a glitch that has now been fixed. *Much like the UFO, the bobber debuts in an episode where it appears in the story for the first time. *This blocker is the second blocker to be indestructible. The only other indestructible blocker is chocolate spawner. *Like popcorn, the bobber gives you a special candy when it receives a hit. In this case, jelly fish ( ). **This blocker works similarly in , and , in respectively, which also requires candy fish to remove and/or spawn candy fish when activated. **As of the release of this blocker, there is at least one element in each game which spawns jelly fish or their equivalent when activated. *It was originally supposed to be introduced in Episode 123, but it was changed. Gallery Unofficial appearance= Level 426 Reality Mobile.png|Level 426 - The first level in mobile has bobber |-| Official appearance= Level 2406 Reality.png|Level 2406 - The first level has bobber |-| Video= The Bobber - A new blocker Category:Immovable blockers Category:Indestructible blockers